Bleach National Days: January
by PanMarlon
Summary: Hitsugaya comes down with a nasty bug and has some odd ball dreams dealing with the American National Days. Many One shots.
1. Nurses log

_November 20th_

_It been a full, very long and tiring three weeks and the so called "little" epidemic has gotten out of control. Seriously who ever first called it __**"little" **__need to be shot. Many Souls inside and outside the gates have been infected by this horrible bug. It reminds me off the tales I heard from my folks about the black Death were many people were dropping like flies and being walled into their own homes if a member of the house had it._

_It seems like every day ten more victims are brought to the various stations. Yes we are now stationed in the districts aiding who we can. We have lost sixteen souls to this bug. _

_Rumor has it that patient zero was a small girl in district four. She hardly had any signs of illness except for a runny nose. Now if only we could get a stronger vaccine to work. Does week's come to mind? If we aren't quick enough we'll lose not only more souls but Captain Hitsugaya just weeks before the big war that's ahead of us._

_Speaking of the young captain I just learned that he laughs in his sleep. Not only that, he can carry on a conversation with himself. It was quiet humorous. Earlier he was arguing with apparently a dream Matsumoto. Even though he suffers horribly with dizziness, fevers, chills and many unmentionables during his waking hours his slumber seem happy. Bra sizes, I'll have to remember that one._

_He snorted again. Or was that a hack? He has been doing that a lot these pass twenty minutes. What was that kido spell again to peek into dreams? It might be interesting to learn what he dreams about. _

The Third seat of fourth squad closed his journal. Stretching is arms over his head while he rose from his seat. After stretching he went over to the cot which the child prodigy slept in. He smiled down and careful tucked the kid in before exiting.


	2. Before the new year

Alone in his room Hitsugaya sat quietly at his desk. Everything felt heavy. His brain felt fuzzy. He was able to place the words unclear, jumbled and so many other words to the sensation he was feeling. It annoyed him to no end that nothing seemed to connect. "Am I getting sick or something?" It was after the war, right? The boy questioned himself. If so then why couldn't he remember anything? "I know we won."

He glared down at journal filled with doodles and chicken scratches then at his planner. His eyes focused on the date: Dec 31st. In less than 3 minutes he would be drug out of his room to celebrate a new year. "God help us all if next year is just as messed up as this one." He thought of the Human in Kakura town and groaned.

Hitsugaya rose and went to turn out the lights. He stood their in the dark for a couple of minutes before moving. Out of the sight of the door way Hitsugaya positioned himself in a corner and went to sleep. His eyes weren't closed for to long before he felt a blanket tucking him in for a long winters nap.


	3. Z Day

**January 1st: Z Day**

"Play With me!" The little pink haired girl repeated. For the last six hours she been bugging Hitsugaya to play with her. "You have no paper work now!"

"That's because you blew it up along with my OFFICE!" Hitsugaya bellowed as he glared down at the little imp, one of the few people in all the Sereitei that he didn't have to lift his chin up in order to stare into their eyes. Right at the moment he was about to snap at the energetic little wonder ball sporting pink hair when he got an idea.

"You know what today is?" He asked, trying to keep the ire out of his voice.

"No, what is it?"

"It's "Z" day."

""Z" day..." Yachiru tilted her head. She had never heard of such a day.

"Yes today we celebrate the letter "Z"."

"So that means..." Yachiru eyes glittered.

"That means either go write the letter "Z" on everyone's forehead or go collect things beginning with the letter "Z"."

From out of nowhere the little girl pulled out a package of markers. With a manic gleam in her eye and a smile on her face, Yachiru ran off at the speed of light never to be seen again. At least for the rest of the day and that was all that mattered to the diminutive captain of the Tenth Company.


	4. Run Up the Flagpole & C if any1 salutes

**January 2nd: Run Up the Flagpole and See if Anybody Salutes It Day **

"Why do I even bother bringing those..." Hitsugaya began spewing curses. The team he had hand-picked for this mission was driving him over the edge. Bad enough the people in Karakura town were doing the same, especially the schoolchildren.

A couple of said school kids about the size of Yachiru ran up to the flag pole, which the white-haired boy stood upon, and saluted. Laughter rose up to where he balanced on one foot, catching Hitsugaya's attention so that he turned his blue-green eyes to gaze down at them. He saw their smiling faces tilted up at him as they laughed and saluted. Why were they saluting? There was no flag. He looked over across the street and saw Renji in his Gigai. He was smiling.

"You moron!"


	5. Festival of Sleep Day

**January 3rd: Festival of Sleep Day **

Opening the door he peered around but saw no one in the office. "Odd." Matsumoto wasn't reading a magazine on the couch. That and the white-hair prodigy seat was unoccupied. He scratched his head. "Just like the other squads." Ichigo was horribly mystified. All the people familiar to him were gone.

He was about to leave when he heard a sneeze. At first thinking he had imagined it the substitute shinigami was about to turn away until he heard a sniff. It was coming from the couch. With suspicious caution, Ichigo inched over to it. When the strawberry-haired shinigami got close enough, he peeked over the back of the couch and then smirked at the sight before him.

Toshiro was sleeping on one half of the couch. A book was slipping from his hands. Not to far was Matsumoto with many bottles of booze littered around her.

"Typical."


	6. Humiliation Day

**January 4th: Humiliation Day**

Nothing to his left. Nothing to his right. Was he too late?

Kira had this sinking feeling like nothing good was going to come from this. It was after a quick shunpo a hundred feet to the left that Kira came across one of the injured shinigami in a heap on the ground.

It was five hours later when Kira stood in front of Captain Hitsugaya's desk for a briefing. The young captain leaned slightly forward on his elbows, his posture showed that he was somewhat interested in what the blonde had to say. Much to someone's annoyance Matsumoto was sitting on the captains desk listen herself.

"Two bodies have been found dead," Kira stated as he nervously shifted from foot to foot. He looked grim until he heard someone's stifled laughter. Startled, he looked up to find Matsumoto trying hard not to laugh.

"Don't you mean, _two _of our men have been found dead?" Hitsugaya questioned Kira, one eyebrow raised. Seeing that blank expression on the blonde's face the prodigy knew he had to offer the Third's lieutenant some help.

"When bodies are found that normally means that they are dead. You stated twice in the same sentence that you found corpses."

Kira bowed out of the room, cheeks burning with humiliation as a roar of laughter followed him.


	7. Bird Day

**January 5th: Bird Day**

Outside it was a blizzard. It was way beyond normal. The temperature outside was close to arctic. The winds were already ripping the shingle off the Offices. The guys at the fifth squad barracks were placing bets on how cold it was. Just as they all placed their beats their lieutenant come from outside. They all looked up at the snow covered girl before going to her. The stopped in there places when they noticed she was holding an eight by twelve box.

Passing by the men she didn't bother brushing off the snow. Hinamori walked quietly down the hall. With her head lowered she seemed more depressed than lost in thought. "It'll be okay," a soft murmur escaped from her.

When she reached the office she walked over to one of the many empty cages. Momo opened the box and stuck two survivors of the storm in the cage: Two bush warbler. She did the same thing with all the rest. All together she has two birds in each cage. One Daurian Jackdaw, an Oriental Pratincole, and several other kinds of feathery fowls were amongst the survivors.

"Stupid birds…"

**I like to thank a fellow artist, author, and anime friend of mine for helping me with this. **


	8. Bean Day

**January 6th: Bean Day**

The blizzard was still brewing outside. No paper work could go in much less be delivered out. Hitsugaya was bored out of his mind. Reading for some reason held little appeal today. So he strolled about the complex. The men lounged around telling stories, few were sleeping, some were even getting plastered.

On his stroll he heard giggling in the kitchen and saw the girls were brewing up their own storm. This storm had the effects of making one drool. The young one was about to leave when a slender hand came out of know where.

"Captain, lesson number one: wash your hands before starting anything in here," Matsumoto said as she drugged her superior officer over to the sink. The other girls giggled. The busty blonde even laughed particularly when mutiny was mentioned.

From that moment on for almost the rest of the day Hitsugaya helped his vixen of a second cook. "How many different ways is there to cook a bean?" From Bean and Sausage Casserole to Four Bean Salad Hitsugaya lost count of the various ways to use a bean.

"Many, Captain, Many..." She gave a blood chilling grin to her commander. "Want to learn about the other fifteen I know by heart?"


	9. Old Rock Day

**January 7th: Old Rock Day **

A pair of teal eyes stared at what looked to be an old skull of some kind. The skull was dirty and flaked off every so often. The one who possessed the teal eyes set it down on the table next to the box. The said persons hand reached back into the box and came back out with a good size rock of quarts with specks of gold in it.

"Oh, that brings back many good memories." Ukitake chirped from the doorway with a shovel in hand. He sat down next to the other Captain Shiro. "Your very first time in a gold mine," Ukitake Reminisced about the time when that once empty box became the young one treasure chest. Ukitake stepped up to the plate to being a role model for Hitsugaya when his captain died. This was one of the many things he did with the boy.

Hitsugaya turned to look at his senior captain. A smile appeared on his face. "Thank you, Ukitake."

"You're welcome." He smiled back. The man patted the boy on the back. "Say, this summer why not the two of us go scuba diving? It'll be fun! Maybe we'll find buried treasure. If not that maybe we can find few bones and corals."

Not much thought was given. Heck, it was bait for more knowledge. He took the offer. "I'll need another box."


	10. National JoyGerm Day

**January 8th: National JoyGerm Day**

Why was Mayuri acting so weird? The deranged scientist was clapping his hands together and chasing butterflies and grasshoppers. "Come back my precious test subjects!" Not only that Captain Kuchiki was acting very differently too. They were too happy.

"Okay who spiked their tea?" Isane Koketsu along with her fell squad members went to see what the matter with them.

As she approached she heard a cutting sound then a sizzling sound. She did a mental eye roll. It was a very high as a kite Kiyone and her Happy go lucky sword. One too many set backs on the day and she resorts drinking or in taking bad fumes. "Let's make everyone in Seireitei F'in Hechappy."

The Older sister watched her beloved little sister sprint away singing 'a hunting I will go.' The Healer shook her head trying hard not to lose her calm. "Where did I go wrong?" That was her final question before she heard Soi Fon shriek.


	11. Play God Day

**January 9****th****: Play God Day**

Soft sobs and sniffles were heard in the office room coming from two female individuals. Two heads both with hair the color of sunset, nearly touched as they leaned over the book in their laps. One held it as they read while the other turned the pages.

Matsumoto and Inoue were reading a story together, slowly inching their way to the end, accompanied by soft sounds of sympathy and blowing noses.

"You killed h... h... him, Toushiro!" Orihime choked out the words, her face streaked with tears. She visualized how the man died on the stairs in the shoot out.

"He didn't even make u…" Matsumoto looked over at her captain before bawling, huge tears forming and spilling down her cheeks. Orihime joined her.

Closing the desk draw while not bothering to look up, Hitsugaya continued to frown at the papers in front of him as he muttered, "Sad to say that's the only way I can play God."


	12. Peculiar People Day

**January 10th: Peculiar People Day**

"AHHHHH!" A small shingami was sent sailing into a light pole. As he crashed into the pole the cry of yet another hollow approached. He was briefly knocked out. As he regained consciousness he wondered how much time passed. He heard several of the damned and realized how much endanger he was in. Quickly Hitsugaya tried to regain his barring when he heard deep laughter.

"BWUHAHAHA!" There was a moment's pause. "Smells like bad spirits!" The voice declared.

Finally on his feet the boy wonder braced himself. "No shit Sherlock." Turning around the captain saw a strangely dressed man. The man turned around and smiled. "Are you okay boy?"

Hitsugaya glared at the man. He hated being called boy. "Yes." That was all he said before the man leapt at the monster and launched an itty bitty ball of reistu. "Golden Kan'onball!" The hollow was vaporized as it was hit by the orb of light.

The man let out another set of maniacal laughter. He even crossed his arms. "Spirits are always with you!" Hitsugaya turned pale at this.


	13. splashing Puddles at friends day

**January 11th: National Step in a Puddle and Splash Your Friend Day **

The rain had stopped yet again today. Hisagi was barely making it from Point A to B when the rain started again. He had to get the papers delivered by seven pm and it was already six thirty. "Stupid crap monkeys, only 30 minutes left till the office is closed!"

Taking off at the speed of light he ran to his destination. As he rounded the corner Renji popped out of know where and splashed in a puddle. He not only got Hisagi with the stack of papers but he got Toshiro who was holding a small stack of books.

Hisagi was in a bad enough mood. Hitsugaya was a whole different ball park. The small captain was rabid. As the ink ran and the books soaked in the rain the two fuming seated officers creamed their fellow officer.


	14. Fest Of Wild Men

**January 12: Feast of Fabulous Wild Men Day**

"You…" _Hiccup_…"lost the bet buddy!" A huge mug of booze spilled over the top. "You, pepper-mint-patty and I…or is it me?" The drunkard couldn't remember which. "…are going to have some male bon…" _hiccup_…"ding." Dr. Isshin Kurosaki was leaning a little to close to Dr. Ryuken Ishida. A Goofy grin was playing across his face.

The nearly smashed Hospitalist shook his head. As he tried to get up Isshin made a grab for him. Dr Ishida stabbed Isshin in the forehead with his cigarette. He wasn't going to lose. He refused. "Can't make me," He muttered under his breath.

The next thing he knew he was on stage with Isshin and Urahara. To the song Sexy Back they were stripping their tops off in such a manner they caused five girls to faint. When the song ended both Urahara and Isshin tossed their shirts into the crowd of swooning women. "Now that wasn't so bad now was it?" Isshin turned and found the Quincy MIA.

Outside the bar a taxi cab door closed. A woman with dark hair had her fingers wrapped around a man's pale blue hair. The man flicked the cigarette out the window as the cab drove off.


	15. Blame Someone Else Day

January 13: Blame someone else Day!

The Clock tower struck one. A black cape fluttered through the night sky. The cape was attached the mask figure of short and possibly petite build. As the figure land on a balcony the figure turned and gazed at the moon light. He back slowly inside and closed the door to the balcony behind him.

Twenty minutes later a blonde hair man in an Orange and Green suit on stepped into a kitchen. The individual looked to see who was up at such a late hour. The kitchen had one other person in it. It was kid with white hair and a black and red suit on.

"Robin what are you doing up? Shouldn't you be asleep?" Kira questioned the other while watching the boy. "You're still under doctors orders to take it easy,"

"Well it's your fault Aquaman!" Hitsugaya snapped spinning on his heal. In his hand he held a skillet. God only knew what he was planning.

The other was taken aback by that. "How is it my fault?" The blonde inquired keeping an eye on the skillet.

"If you stopped being such a coward and asked super-girl out she wouldn't be in a coma!" The young hero was screeching now. The skillet was point at the man.

"Look I am sorry but..." He watched the other turn and set the skillet upon the stove. He poured corn oil in it and swirled it around.

"But nothing… Once she awakes you best ask her out or the fish fries." The boy watched the man pale and faint on the spot.


	16. National Dress Up Your Pet Day

**January 14th: National Dress Up Your Pet Day **

_Navy blue or Black?_ "Should I go multi-colored?" He could not which to choose. There were just too many for him to pick from. _Studs or no studs?_ Captain Komamura was looking at a variety of so called chokers. He picked up one that resembled one that Matsumoto wears. He set that one back in its golden box.

The Canine Captain's second Iba was refusing to par take in this. Happening to see Captain General Yamato approaching Iba tried hard to make himself invisible. The commanding captained entered the canine's room and started small talk with his ever so faithful captain. Iba did a face-palm as the old coot picked out a red collar with a golden buckle.


	17. Hat Day

January 15th: Hat Day

It was Spirit week at Kakura High at today students got to bring hats. Everyone in the young Shinigami representative class had hats on. Rukia with the girls were showing off their hats to each other. Most of the girls had baseball caps on. Tatsuki was wearing a bucket hat. A Couple of fishing lures were dangling from it. Rukia wore a modest chupalla with a blue bow. Orihime's hat was the most extreme.

"I was reading the Harry Potter series again and loved Luna Lovegood's idea about the hat. So I made one myself." She made a hat with a lions head on it. "I had to go to a shop to get the roar though." She pushed the button on her hat and it roared before making a loud screeching sound.

It was four minutes till class started. Half the guys flocked over to their various groups Joking about the hat they were seeing. The other half of the class sat in their places.

Chad walked in and had a Sombrero on his head. He was followed by Ishida who had a deerstalker hat on. The two of them looked at Ichigo and walked over to give a greeting. They avoid mentioning the hat. Keigo was being droopy because of his hat. He was messing with the pinwheel on his hat trying to ignore the comments. Ichigo was trying hard to sink low in his seat. Upon his head was a newspaper hat.


	18. Hot and Spicy Food International Day

January 16: Hot and Spicy Food International Day

Two hands held the top to a blender on. The blender was blending things together. The top was pulled off before several peppers were added to it. He put the lid back on and pushed a button. Hisagi in a foul mood was making salsa. Today he was going to sit down watch a movie with some of his squad members and try to forget the last several days.

Since the last rain storm he had nothing but trouble. He was trying his hardest to keep a positive out look. As he poured the salsa into a bowl Renji showed up.

"Yo, Shuuhei!" The red head held up a hand in greeting. He watched his buddy ignore him. He went over draping an arm around Hisagi neck and asked him how he was doing.

"I am trying to have a day off. Hopefully it'll be a day where you don't mess up anything." Hisagi went to grab a tray for the snacks. That was his mistake. Next thing he knew Renji was running around breathing fire. The Salsa was splattered across the floor. Renji just had to take a taste of Hisagi notorious flaming Soul Salsa.


	19. Blessing of the Animals at the Cathedral

**January 17: Blessing of the Animals at the Cathedral Day**

Acting like a proper catholic child, Yachiru along with several other Shinigami youngsters sat in a pew with Matsumoto and Ise at the ends. Matsumoto's commanding officer also attended. They wanted to broaden the children knowledge about the various religions globally.

Today was different from the last time she and the other children went to this church. Today barn yard animals, exotic animals to house hold pets and their owners followed one behind the other. Today they were to receive God's blessing.

"Look it's a goat." One of the female children in the group squeaked watching the animals pass. She awed at the animal as it tried to tangle itself around the owner's leg. "That lady has a big bunny," the kids giggled.

Yachiru looked over at her white haired friend and notice he was holding the dapple dachshund that belong to one of his division members. Yachiru looked down knowing how sickly the puppy been since birth. It never once growled or barked.

After church on their way home they kids heard growling. The group turned and looked at Captain Hitsugaya with the puppy. The puppy was tugging and chewing on the strings to Hitsugaya's hoodie. Warm smiles spread across everyone face.


	20. Winnie the Pooh Day

**January 18th: Winnie the Pooh Day**

A small girl about the age of three falls backwards. She looked up at what was once in her hand, but now was gone. Her stuffed bunny was snatch from her tiny hands by a mangy brown dog. Tears began to trickle down her face. Her bunny, her Carmel was dog food. Placing her hands on face she cried.

As she cried someone lowed himself to her level and lift her up to her feet. The little girl looked up sniffling. She was greeted by a familiar gentle giant, Chad. He brushed the filth off of her skirt and knees. "Are you okay?"

"uh-hu." The little girl nodded. A new tear ran down her cheek. The child looked down.

"That good," Chad said. As he began to stand up he pulled something out of his bag. He looked at it then handed it to the little girl. Her eyes lit up. She gave the teen's leg a hug. "Thank you." She ran off towards her home with a stuffed bear in her arm. It was her very own little Winnie the Pooh.


	21. National Popcorn Day

**January 19: National Popcorn Day**

Rukia was sitting in a darkened room with her Captain. Along with them were Kiyone and Sentarou. Both of them weren't bickering. If fact the only noise coming from the group was crinkling sound from their popcorn bags. Today they were all quietly enjoying a couple of movies. Rukia had to admit it was nice to do something like this with her squad family. She picked a couple of piece of popcorn from her bag and smiled.

The smell of buttery popcorn filled the room. Several cans, emptied and filled where scattered about the room. One lone cup sat next to a white haired man. Pillows were tossed about but not to where the only exit was blocked.

"Popcorn came out of the Stirring wheel!" Kiyone picked at that moment to toss her sack of burnt popcorn at her fellow third seat. Sentarou retaliated by tossing Rukia extra butter popcorn at Kiyone. It missed her and hit their captain square in the face.

The world stood still for ages.


	22. National Buttercrunch Day

**January 20: National Buttercrunch Day**

In their mother's pink apron, Karin stood on a step stool next to her sister in the kitchen. She looked at her twin with cautious eyes. She really had little desire to learn to cook much less make sweets. "Why do I have to learn to make sweets?"

"Because you lack necessary skills," Yuzu implied. "Anyways we have to make treats for the event at school. They each have to be different. I've already made my gumi bears, hearts, and worms. Now I'll help you make your assigned treat."

Turn the stove to 177 degrees C and we'll wait for a few minutes while the stove heats up. Then when I say its okay stick that tray of almonds in there. They'll roast for about 10 minutes then we can pull them out.

"Why me?" Karin whined for the first few minutes. Eventually she warmed up to the task at hand. She even began to have fun. Tossing extra Almond at Yuzu was worth it. The remaining Almonds had to be chopped, oiled and spread across a bake sheet.

After stirring the Mixture of brown sugar, corn syrup, water and butter and adding baking soda and vanilla to it the two girls smiled. "Later we'll have to make more just so we can have some for ourselves." Karin grinned down at the boiling mixture.

Yuzu watched her sister pour the mixture over the nuts. Karin on several occasion missed the sheet causing it to land on the counter. By the end of it Karin had mentally processed how to make a decent toffee treat.


	23. National Hugging Day

January 21: National Hugging Day

The club in the living realm was nearly empty. Normally on weekends it was jammed packed. Whooping and hollering would have been heard till odd hours of the night except this one. Only a couple of scattered crowds and three lone men were there. One such group was Hisagi and his drinking buddies.

Matsumoto was a wee bit tipsy. The blonde was getting bored without the regular crowd throwing a huge booze party. "Guys we need to do something to finish the night with a bang." She tried hard to think of what they could do. "I think I drank too much to come up with a great idea."

Pale blue eyes which were dilated to the point of in peas were staring at the ceiling fan. "I'm smash… way beyond smashed." Like Kira stated he was smashed. It was proven when his nearly fell out of his chair as he passed out.

Abarai being close to sober shook his head. "Like you going around hugging the guys in this room?" The idea of Matsumoto hugging all the guys in the room perked his interest. He received a couple of glares, one being a death glare from the mentioned female. He sunk lower into his seat.

"I'll do it." Hisagi got up and staggered a bit. "We have to end the night with a BIG Bang, Right?" Doing a mini dance he approached a man who resembled a biker that or a Humanoid stegosaurus. "Happy Hugging DAY!" The resound was the last joyful sound before a bawling battle with chairs, bottles and fist started.


	24. National Answer Your Cat's Question Day

January 22: National Answer Your Cat's Question Day

Hitsugaya was finally able to take a power nap in his office. Other than earlier that month the pale haired boy hasn't had one since September of last year. It felt nice to be able to get one squeezed in. Just as a sweet dream started and his eyes drifted shut he was force back into awful reality.

"Captain issue… I have a really big issue." Matsumoto the busty blonde was leaning over the back of the couch. She looked like she was on the verge of tear. "I think I did something stupid!"

Hitsugaya opened his left eye. He looked around with that one eye and forced his right eye open. "Like what?" His eyes started to glaze back over after the first moment of silence. He didn't think he could stay awake for to long.

""I have ate seven whole persimmons in the last hour or so what will happen to me?" The blonde fretted and leaned closer to her captain. "Please captain this is serious…"

"That all depends on whether you swallowed any seeds. If you did, be very careful not to eat any dirt or drink any water for the next two weeks." Hitsugaya rolled over and officially feel asleep with a smile lace across his face.


	25. National Handwriting Day

January 23: National Handwriting Day

"…Yes of course Captain Hitsugaya. I'll make sure he doesn't get out of bed." Instead of attending to his paperwork Kyoraku was visiting the working child prodigy captain. It was quite amazing how the kid was able to focus on the paper work and keep a decent conversation going at the same time.

"Good thing you will Abarai won't. His sister is off…" clearing his throat he phrased the last part"…taming Kurosaki." The boy waved the recently sheet of paper. Setting the sheet down Captain Hitsugaya began on the next page. "I'll be surprised if captain Kuchiki really does defy Unohana's orders."

The two stifled their laughter. "He might be deemed suicidal if he does." Kyoraku picked up the completed papers and skimmed through them. He stopped and started over again reading the report. "Remarkable."

Another paper was finished and set to the side. "What is?" Hitsugaya refilled his ink before stabbing his brush into the ink. Someone was getting violent with the brush stabbing the ink over and over again.

"You're hand writing."

"What about it?"

"I could have sworn I was reading something my sweet Nanao wrote."


	26. Eskimo Pie Patent Day

January 24: Eskimo Pie Patent Day

"Thank God for kidou. I'd really be up shit's creek without it." Matsumoto was heating up the pot of soup with a basic kidou spell. With the kitchen remodeled to nothing but electric during blackouts it was the worse thing to ever exist. For the last hour the power was out. Buildings were all dark and spooky. It was only during the last twelve minutes the heating during another winter blizzard went.

Being cold and hungry second set out to make something warm to eat. Other had similar ideas. A group from her division made hot cocoa. "Pass the marshmallows was hollered every so often." Various pots of oatmeal came into view. From brown sugar with maple to Strawberries and crème one couldn't choose just one. Guess Matsumoto was the only one who thought of soup.

It was twenty minutes later Matsumoto was finishing her fourth bowl of soup. "That hit the spot." She licked her lips and noticed her captain come in. "Captain there still some soup in the pot if you like some." The bubbly vixen stated watching her captain head to the fridge.

To Matsumoto disgust the Captain pull out of the freeze the last eskimo pie. Ripping off the package he never noticed his second gaze. He walked off with the sickle in his mouth.

"YOU'RE CRAZY!"


	27. Opposite Day

January 25: Opposite Day

The competition for the best Gotei Thirteen Captain Ranks Opposites was a stand off. There were many good candidates. Ichigo, Orihime and Rukia sat at the judges table. They had four choices, but who?

Shunsui and his sweet little Nanao were polar in many ways. Aside from gender other factors were added in. Kyoraku was old enough to a said woman's daddy. He was lazy and he was a drunkard. He had a very bad habit of chasing women while his second scared men away. Ise was Hard-working and preferred to drink tea. The Captain had two blades to fight with while Nanao had one.

Kenpachi and Yachiru again reflected Kyoraku and Ise. Kenpachi was raising his second. He worked more or less due to the fact that Yamato was demanding it while Yachiru played. He was built like a tank. She was puny like a fraggle. She looked like a normal little girl while he was a punked up Pirate on steroids. Zaraki never learned his Zanpakuto's name and Yachiru rumor had it she had.

Miss Queen Bee and her Pudgy Porker were next in line. The other Flash God was strict and lethal. She was a twig. Many wondered if she was lesbian. Omeada was fat and slow in comparison. He was more laid back till his captain got on his case. He saw women as property if not a nescience. Oh he was taller than her. Their Weapon of choice was that of stinging a person with the middle finger to death in two strikes or smashing their heads in with a giant ball with spikes.

The last two were the boy prodigy and the busty blonde. Matsumoto was older than her captain and seem to mother hen him. She was sassy and lazy. She had taste buds to match Orihime. To top it off she was a drunk. Hitsugaya was marked as stressed, hard-working. He gets horribly upset when he learns that Matsumoto was drinking. His taste buds were normal. The young boy was pushing away from the mother Henning knowing how embarrassing it was. He was sky and ice and she was of land and ash.

For a good hour the three judges talked it over. Rukia and Ichigo briefly got into a disput over something before going back to being serious on this issue. Finally they came to a decent conclusion. The girls giggled and snorted as the only male judge made a wise crack about the decision. They looked at each other before writing the winning Pair down on a sheet of paper and sealing it in an envelope. Hand it over to Yamato the three split from the scene worrying about the out come.

Yamato slowly opened the envelope and chuckled. He should of saw this coming. "The winner is…"


	28. Australia Day

January 26: Australia Day

Under a large umbrella Unohana was watching the children play as they enjoyed a day at the beach. Well let us say most of the children. One was lying down next to her feeling quite miserable. The last of his ice was melting away at an alarming rate. Ukitake joined the two under the umbrella. For a moment they remained quiet.

The man looked at the two. He smiled seeing Unohana glowing with radiance of an on coming tan. His smile faded seeing the state his fellow whitey was in. "Your singlet is soaked?"

"My what?" Hitsugaya muttered not understanding. He sat up and wiped the sweat from his brow. "It's the middle of winter and it's hot! Why the beach every time we have a vacation? Why not the mountains? It's cooler. The air is fresh. We can go skiing. "The Boy prodigy whined.

"G'Day Mate! How are the Cook and the lad?" Some lanky man about Ukitake age came up to them with a tray of ice cream. He handed the tray over to Unohana. "We also have some cut lunch over at the stand if you're interested."

"Cook? Cut lunch?" The healer looked to Ukitake for help on this one. Unohana took a cone for herself and tried to give one to Hitsugaya. He refused to take one. She consoled him calmly and tried again to meet similar results.

"Cook…wife. Cut lunch… sandwich." Ukitake took one and looked down at the pouting soul. "Shiro it can be a good day if…"

Hitsugaya turned at glared at the man. "Good day? It's to ….." Hitsugaya goes on a rant spewing curses every so often. He even goes off about the new comer being hard to understand. Nearing the point of hyperventilation he ends up being forced to lay back down by Unohana.

"Someone is cranky. As his mum and dad you shouldn't let him get away with that." The man said trying hard not to laugh. "Why would the lad believe I have an accent? That and why does he act like it so weird for it to be hot here?"

"Actually he has never been here to the Australia before. He has no knowledge about how different things are here. That and he's use to the idea of January having snow not heat waves." Unohana stated before going back to watch the older children.


	29. Punch the Clock day

January 27th: Punch the Clock Day

The young Quincy was standing in the hallways of twelfth squad looking down at the time clock. It was mind boggling. It was the only electric time clock he has seen in seireitei. He guessed with this being the reach and development squad that they would be more up to day.

The Quincy left and went to tenth squad where the others where. As he entered he noticed Matsumoto and Hitsugaya standing near each other. They were each holding a card. Matsumoto stuck her card into the slot and pulled the lever. She then placed her card in a slot near the clock. She grabbed her captains and did the same.

"I know it'll ruin our budget but honestly captain we need to update. I can't keep punching you in and out." Matsumoto grumbled as she sashayed the other direction.

Hitsugaya crossed his arms. "Pun wasn't intended?" He was literally ignored.

"I guess she didn't get that one." Ishida Uryuu said looking down at the captain with a sheepish look on his face. "Maybe she'll get it later."


	30. Kazoo, Clash, and RS Round up day

**January 28th: National Kazoo Day, Clash Day, Rattle Snake Round-Up Day**

"Okay repeat to me why we are doing this?" Ikkaku looked over at Yumichika from over his shoulder. They were about to play a game of Yachiru choice. He couldn't remember why they were playing with the brat.

"So she'll stay out of everyone hair while they worked." They both frowned down at Yachiru. "Hopefully it's not like slice each other up till we become ugly game. I just got my hair cut and everything." The fifth seat stared at the bag that was in yachiru hand. He could of sworn he hear something coming from the bag. "At least we are getting paid for our troubles."

The little bundle of annoyance was so excite about her new game she hope everyone was excited to soon play it too. "Okay Birdy and Cue Ball the game we going to play is charming rattle snake round up. While I play my kazoo you two chop off their heads! Ready! SET! GO!" She flung the bag open and snake went flying everywhere.

They couldn't respond to the kids nick names. They barely had time to realize snakes where flying at them. When the fact that the snakes where poisonous registered both Ikkaku and Yumicha screamed in horror.


	31. National Cornchip Day

**January 29****th****: ****National Cornchip Day**

Stepping on the scale the second squad lieutenant looked down. It was thirty pounds more than his last physical. Truth is told he was supposed to have lost twenty pounds not gain and extra thirty. The man looked uneasily at Captain Unohana.

The gentle woman met his gaze once and it was clear she meant business. Turning around she scribbled onto a not pad attached to a clip board. "Mandatory diet." She didn't have to say more before she turned him loose.

Back at his squad Omeada paced about. More specifically he was in the kitchen. He had the munchies but he was ordered to avoid starch, salt, and sugar outside of fruits. It even got worse when he looked back down at the orders. It gave certain times and portions on his orders of meals to eat. He should have listened to the Captains threat seriously. "It was almost all raw fruits and veggies."

From behind the man came a voice. "I heard that you got tabooed from luxury foods. You should have listened to me when I said you were getting fat." Soi Fon smirked as she took a bag of chips off the cabinet. She popped it open. "Unlike you I am encouraged to pig out." She popped one of the chips into her mouth.

The sound of the bag opening caused the woman's second to turn around. With second he was smelled the odor coming from the bag the man lost his appetite. The smell caused him to feel woozy. He knew not why.

"I hear that the smell of Frito lays corn chips can kill one's appi…" That was all she got to say before she saw Omeada lost his cookies in the kitchen sink.


	32. Escape Day

**January 30****th****: Escape Day**

With his legs feeling numb Ichigo tried to stretch out his legs. To his dismay he couldn't. "Stupid blanket… Damn sheet…" Ichigo tried again. He realized it was more than just his legs restrained. Ichigo woke up with a start. He was five stories up dangling from a pole attached to a building by a chain. He had a straight jacket on.

The strawberry reaper had to figure out what happened, who did it, how, and why. That he also had to get down. He thought of all the people who would do this. His idea was his dad. Second would be Renji, Urahara was another possibility. Even Rukia and Shinji came to his mind.

He squirmed and twisted around to only have the chain that attached him to pole started to break. The sound of metal breaking caused Ichigo to jump once more. "Oh Shit." He stopped moving and shut his eyes tight. He swayed a bit the creaking of the chains getting worse.

Below a woman screamed. Hollering for help arouse. A crowd quickly started to form. A fire truck raced to the scene but it was too late. Just as the fire men piled out of the truck the chain complete snapped.

Ichigo plummeted to the ground rather quickly. Just before he landed he was caught. The young hero was set on the ground after a moment. Looking up he looked into the eyes of his friend good ol' faithful Chad. "Thanks man."

"No problem." Chad looked up to see Byakuya leaning out of the window. His plan throttled yet again.


	33. Child Labor Day

**January 31****st****: Child Labor Day**

The clock was rolling closer to twenty three hundred hours. Very few people were out and about this cold night. Outside Snow was slowly drifting to the earth. Inside it was warm enough for people to work effectively. With trembling and ink stained hands Hitsugaya sat at an over sized table. Books with paper clips took up part of it. Files and scrolls were scattered about like a tornado hit the table.

"Why was I the only one assigned to this research? Also why give me just three days?" The young captain's body ached from not only writing but staying in place for more than 12 hours. He glazed at the clock and grimaced. He didn't have that much longer till the research was due.

Over in his mind he mauled over all the things that was to be done by tomorrow. How much wasn't going to get done because his second was off dawdling around like some worthless twit. He sighed and tried hard to focus on finishing the assignment that was due before midnight. The twelfth squad captain should count his blessing his second was diligent and hard working.

As he finished the last page of the research Rin showed up with a pile of papers. "The Commander asked for me to deliver these and tell you they must all be done tonight." Rin grumbled having his own crap to work on.

Captain Hitsugaya broke down momentarily before resigning to his fate. More work not even his own squads was now ontop of his own. _Good deeds never go unpunished._ "To hell with you Yamato," was repeated over and over again.

Just minutes before Midnight struck they young captain collapsed. His body felt like lead. His mind felt numb. His eyes shut and light began to shine through.


End file.
